1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data processing devices and more particularly to boot systems for data processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security of communications is an increasingly important concern. For example, in a communications network, it is frequently desirable to have communications between network nodes be secured. One method of securing communications is to have the network nodes exchange authentication information such as passwords, public key, or private key information. Each node verifies the authentication information according to a defined security protocol, and only communicates designated information to the other node if the authentication information is verified. The authentication information is typically stored at each node. However, such authentication information can be subject to unauthorized access, allowing the authentication information to be misappropriated.